heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.07.06 - I Am Empress Maxima
Several minutes ago, a woman floated out of the ocean and landed on the dock of the Staten Island Ferry's southern terminal. People stared, not least because she was dry as a bone and had paused to slowly survey the territory, her head turning over the course of half a minute to take in the entire sweep of the area and Metropolis beyond. She had then tossed her hair and strode forwards, peremptorily ignoring the clicking of camera phones on her way inwards, crashing the door open with a shove of one hand and moving towards a centrally located booth with a sign giving a lethally general statement of what is available there. What does the booth offer? INFORMATION. Maxima walks to the booth, on the side where the single worker is currently not paying attention, and slams her fist down on the countertop hard enough to crack, though not break, the marble countertoppery. "Tellurian!" she declares. "I require what you offer. Attend to my needs! I require information on your overlords!" (Time of day: early evening, on the tail end of the commuter rush.) The silver mutant quietly sips her coffee as the two stand in line for the boat. "I really got screwed," she says to Jocelyn, "I've been in New York three years and the Statue of Liberty's been closed that whole time! What a rip!" she sputters, and then smiles. "At least it's open now, right?" she says. To be absolutely glad that these two were of age, and thus, able to be in Metropolis without his escort, brings Shift an immeasurable amount of relief. That's not to say that the X-Man wasn't willing to let them too far out of his sight. He had a particular connection to the two recent Xavier Institute graduates, after all. Of course, he's not openly dressed up as some kind of secretive superhero. Kwabena is wearing his usual street clothes, which are as fashionable as they are simple. Jeans that are almost skinny (read: Kanye-skinny), a rather simple shirt, and for today, he's foregone the black leather jacket in favor of not sweating his X-Genes off. There are also some pretty cool shades to keep out the bright rays of the early evening sun. Producing a cell phone from his jeans, Kwabena punches a text message in, then scowls slightly. "Sahvice here," murmurs the Ghanaian. "Horrible." Soon thereafter, a text message blips up on Cessily's phone. It reads: 'Bad service here. Got a landmark? Can't find you.' Jocelyn smirks. "Right. Closed the whole time. I'm sure everyone is going to believe you on that one, Cessily". Jocelyn is a tall redheaded woman, standing at six and a half feet of height. She's dressed casually, in a green tanktop and a pair of shorts. Jocelyn didn't have any coffee with her, but instead has a Dr. Pepper in one hand. She blames Shift for turning her on to the drink. Yeah, it probably wasn't his fault, but still! Jocelyn glances over at Cessily's phone when it beeps. "Geez, getting texts while on the boat? Not bad service on the phones," Jocelyn observes casually. She glances around, not yet aware of the mess that's going on over at information. Cessily sprouts some extra fingers to type one-handed. << Castle Clinton? >> She suggests to Shift, << We just got off the boat. >> And indeed, the two redheads are moving with the crowd being disgorge from the tour boat back into Battery Park. Cessily stretches her neck up a discrete amount to try to spy Shift, but in so doing succeedes only in spotting the big, violent woman. Like she was hard to miss? << Can you see the Shouty Chick? >> she texts Shift. Because that's as good a landmark as any. Deliveries, so important, at least until Elysia gets her interview with the Academy of Tomorrow's Headmistress and her Hope Thorson Scholarship becomes active. She is currently dressed in green cycling attire, watching sneakers, and a cycling helmet with visor. The ferries are the best way to get from one side of the water to the other (at least without showing she can go fast enough to ride on water), and so she gets to see the woman rise from the water from a fairly close distance... Sighing, Elysia checks her watch to see how much time she has to spare, cause no one in New York likes it when their special deliveries are late... it could be the difference to them between multi billion dollar contracts and bankruptcy... Maxima watches as the information clerk slides over towards her, his hands raised up in the air. She takes a deep breath and leans forwards, speaking in a loud but less stentorian voice. "I require information on the Kryptonians who have established overlordship of your world. Do not attempt to defend your master!" she adds, straightening up. "I am aware of him and his nature, although it is yet unclear to me what he has done..." She looks around, frowning. "Though I see he has established his stellar rulership underneath the characteristic colors, has he not?" Maxima gestures at an American flag: "Hhhrrm, this would have explained the recent fireworks and other pyrotechnics - was that the anniversary of his conquest, perhaps? I should congratulate him!" The shouting comes back as the information clerk attempts to ooch away. "Halt, slave! I have not dismissed you! Report in full or face the full brunt of my displeasure!" "Castle Clinton?" remarks Shift to himself, and looks about, frowning. "Yeah, but what if dis text is from thirty minutes ago." Clearly frustrated, the African takes a few steps to the side, surreptitiously glances about, then peers down at his StarkPhone. He draws up the super-secret X-Net app, and activates the tracking device for both Cessily and Jocelyn's GPS trackers. Screw you, cellular-data-provider-with-terrible-service-south-of-midtown. It is with an expression of relief that the app pins down the two young X-Men's locators, and soon enough, Kwabena is deftly making his way toward a would-be point of meeting. His phone beeps, and he looks down at the incoming message. Brow furrowing, he peers up and about, then lifts the sunglasses from his face when Maxima's demanding words carry over the general din of passersby. Nose curling, he begins to circle around the information booth, giving it a wide berth for the time being. He comes upon Cessily and Jocelyn with one eye half cocked. "Dere you are," he speaks in heavily accented English. "I must need to choose a new providah," he quips. "Dis phone has -terrahble- sahvice." Pocketing the StarkPhone, he offers the two a grin. "So, how was de tour?" While he keeps his attention upon the girls, Shift occasionally peeks across the way toward the information booth. Curiousity, piqued. Jocelyn can see energy, but as Maxima doesn't seem to be doing anything yet, Jocelyn hasn't taken note of her aside from her being Shouty Chick. "Hey there Kwabena," Jocelyn says to the man. She was used to calling him by his first name, and somehow using 'Shift' out in a crowd seemed like a silly idea. "Not bad," she offers to the man. "You must have one of the older ones or something. When's the last time you upgraded?" the tall redhead asks. Jocelyn notes that Kwabena does seem to have his curiosity up about the woman, and so she keeps half an eye on what is going on over there. Not too hard with her senses, but usually if something had gotten Shift's interest, Jocelyn's wasn't far behind. "Cessily somehow hadn't made her way out here yet," she points out casually and with a grin to the silver girl. "You should find a carrier that doesn't use string," Cessily suggests, but she's grinning. "Glad you made it! I think we were going to check out the seaport next?" she says, looking at Jocelyn briefly. "Or we should get involved in that," she says, pointing towards Maxima. "Because I'm guessing she's not from around here," Cessily says. "Like, really not from around here," she says, eyes darting. At least it's distracting from her own distinctive appearance. Cessily groans and gives Jocelyn a look. "I told you, it was closed for rennovation!" Glancing around to make sure everyone's attention is on the Alien Queen, Elysia vaults the railing and accelerates to her top speeds, the sonic boom plunging deep into the water. By the time she reaches shore she has swapped her green cylist delivery uniform for her heroing costume, and stashing her bike and other stuff on a ledge of a parking garage where most people would neither notice it nor be able to reach it, she circles around to confront the Almeracan, "Excuse me Ma'am, but I think you have the wrong information booth. The New York Public Library is far from here, and their fiction section is extensive if you want tales of overlords." Hyper is crackling with electricity, which actually sounds like it is playing music on a tesla coil, the current tune like the Dr. Who Theme Song Shuffling down the sidewalk amongst the various pedestrians that were so common in new york, even in his day, John Carmichal, hands stuffed into his trench-coat pockets, fedora brim pulled down to shadow his eyes, and a lit, unfiltered cigarette dangling from his mouth walks along. As he nears the commotion, he stops, one hand reaching up to take hold of the smoke dangling from his mouth, and holding the lit cigarette. He exhales a billow of smoke, tilting his head just a bit watching. "Just when I thought it couldn't get any queerer..." he mutters to himself, and moves out of the path of the other pedestrians to stand partially shadowed next to a nearby wall. His eyes trail the length of the redhead however, showing, if nothing else his obvious approval of her state of dress. Maxima is standing at an information desk in the Staten Island Ferry Terminal. She has already put a crack in the stone countertop. "Cease snivelling, slave!" she bellows at the desk jockey there, who is already seeming rather concerned at this titanic redhead wobbling up to his location of duty. "This is not a complex question, nor is it one which you must answer beyond your abilities! In deference to your overlord's property rights, I will refrain, for NOW, from COMPELLING the answers that I seek, but!" She leans over the counter, compressing fingerprints into the stone - before someone comes up to her. Hyper's appearance comes as no great surprise to Maxima, and she seems, in fact, visibly pleased, turning towards her and remarking out of the side of her mouth, "You are dismissed," to the information desk jockey. "The New York Public Library," Maxima then says, giving each syllable in each word its full value, as if the phrases are unfamiliar. "Is that his name? The rest of what you are saying is meaningless to me. Present yourself properly!" Her head tilts slightly upwards. "You are in the presence of Maxima-- though I shall not be shocked if you are so benighted in your ignorance that you do not know the MEANING of that name!" She also pauses, glancing over her shoulder with a cocked eyebrow - feeling, perhaps, eyes on her backside. Cessily sputters when Hyper comes tearing up. "Damn, is she everywhere?" Cessily mutters, largely to Jocelyn. "Oh, I love it when they announce their names," she notes, looking over to Shift. "You know anything on her? I don't think she's one of us. Hope not." She hummms and then breaks from the other mutants, heading up to Maxima. "Hi. Um, you might want to keep it down, the park police aren't very fun loving and you don't want to cause an incident. I can show you how to get to the library, if you want." Something in Maxima's tone, or perhaps her words, draws a more direct look from Kwabena, and an even more pointed frown. He's about to answer both Jocelyn and Cessily, when Hyper's appearance and Maxima's response serves to change the whole situation from 'Angry New Yorker' to 'Possible Clash of the Meta Humans'. To Cessily's question, Kwabena once again produces his StarkPhone, and begins conducting a search on the X-Net with one simple keyword: 'Maxima'. "Well, nothing yet," he answers. "But we don't want to-" Looking up, the African considers the way Maxima's glance moves their way. Then he sees Cessily leaving, and darts forward in an effort to catch her. "No, wai-" Sinking back, Kwabena closes his eyes for a moment and mutters something vulgar under his breath. Upon opening his eyes, he turns and casts a knowing look toward Jocelyn. Then, the African quietly slips behind the much taller woman, and with the quiet sound of air being displaced, he disappears. Those with keener eyes might have noticed a cloud of black smoke taking Kwabena's place. This cloud quickly flattens onto the ground and disappears into a nearby storm drain, leaving behind a pair of Kanye-skinny jeans, a simple shirt, and a pair of black shades. And a StarkPhone, suddenly hidden inside one of Jocelyn's pockets. "Well, that one is full of electricity," Jocelyn remarks quietly, glancing at Hyper. Jocelyn shrugs at that a little bit, and then follows Cessily over towards the woman who is busy announcing herself to the world. Or at least the information desk. A glance is given over to Shift by the teenager before he disappears. She casually scoops up Shift's clothing and stuffs it into her bag in a swift motion. Zipping her bag up, she walks over, following Cessily. She was going over there to help prevent any sort of damage that was going on. She didn't know whose side everyone was one, but Jocelyn didn't really feel like getting into a fight today. She already had one last night. She'd had her fill of them so far. "Hello. My name is Joce. I do think you might be experiencing a little bit of culture clash here," Jocelyn comments, attempting to keep things calm. "So please forgive us, but why don't you start again, and tell us who or what you are looking for?" Perhaps the polite route would work best. She didn't know if Hyper was a hero or a villain, but she wanted to make sure things stayed safe and non-explosive, so the energy absorber was on high alert right now. "Huh," says a new voice. Just arriving through the doorway, a twenty-something young man with dark hair and fair though tanned skin steps inside. He slides his hands out of his jeans pockets, moving to affect a reasonably formal and polite bow in Maxima's direction -- though one of respect rather than deference, notably -- as he offers a greeting. "Empress Maxima of Almerac, the Earth stands unprepared for this highly unexpected visit. To what do we owe the honor of your presence?" With long hair and a sort of "bohemian hipster" look about him, he does not seem likely to be anyone of particular importance, despite apparently recognizing the imposing foreigner. Despite her potentially shocking appearance, Hyper really prefers peaceful communication over conflict, so she decides to take some hints from Jocelyn's deduction and add a bit of helpful information, "New York is the name of this region, it encompasses many cities and towns, a Library is a repository of knowledge where it is stored in various forms, and Public means it is shared by all the people, anyone may enter in search of knowledge and view the knowledge there as well as attain a document that allows small selections of the knowledge to be borrowed to be studied and reviewed outside the confines of the repository" She peers at Maxima, hoping the woman will decide to accept the information and communicate peacefully, "Sadly, our planet is not ignorant, deprived of knowledge of almost anything outside our own atmosphere." Seeing even more outlandish (to him at least) people surrounding the amazonian sized red-head, Carmichal's eyebrow raises just a bit, and he takes one last drag off his cigarette, before dropping it to the sidewalk, and stepping on it. He remains well out of the circle of people however, simply remaining within earshot of the whole thing, watching, listening, and studying. So much has changed in 62 years, he's not even sure what to expect, nor whether he should be expecting anything, to be honest. He failed to notice Shift pulling a disappearing act, and more than anything just seems completely shocked, perhaps even somewhat scandalized by the way the female population of the city seems to dress nowadays. Didn't women wear dresses anymore? Of course, he doesn't seem to mind the view, as evidenced by the way his eyes drink it all in. He notes Maxima's glance in his direction, but makes no secret of his admiration of her form. Why should he? She was beautiful, and he was a man, after all. When Cessily comes up, Maxima regards her. "Are you a detachment sent to escort me?" she wonders, apparently blithely ignoring the question of causing an incident or not. She lets out a snort of displeasure when Jocelyn comments on the matter, but her displeasure seems limited to a sigh and an extra note of condescension in her voice. "I am looking for the Kryptonian. He may not use that name or that title. He will be very powerful and capable of flight. I would expect that he rules you, given," Maxima pauses to gesticulate towards an American flag, "the color scheme of your banners. Is that his name, York? Have I come to his capital?" She then looks straight on to Hyper as she begins explaining, her expression growing visibly darker during the process. She takes another deep breath - but the oncoming storm is abated by the approaching figure in hipster glasses. She shifts her posture to regard him directly. "You speak fairly, and you have heard of me! Wonderful. Are you an agent of the Kryptonians? Convey me to them immediately." Rising, the newcomer--one October Macadam--shakes his head and offers a reasonably apologetic tone. "I'm afraid I don't know any Kryptonian I could convey you to, and as far as I know, the rules of this planet and of this city are entirely human." One hand idly toys with his hair, and he explains, "I have heard of you by reputation, your majesty. I'm--I'm not a diplomat or anything." He gives an apologetic grimace. Cessily glances left and right, humming. "Not...really. Just a helpful New Yorker," Cessily says. That oxymoron may be explained by the fact that Cess is actually from Portland, but shuh, don't tell!" "Um...which one? Super Man?" The arrival of October and his interjection is rather off-putting. "You know her!?" she asks him in surprise. She looks around for the black smoke, sure Shift is up to something. The myriad of dialogue provides ample time for Shift, in his gaseous state, to traverse through the storm drains, through the terminal's own drainage system, and into the building's ventilation system. Then, from the heat vents near the ceiling (God bless LEED certified buildings), thin tendrils of smoke begin to spread out along the ceiling. These tendrils spread out as far as Shift is able, with an incredible amount of focus, to keep his own molecules from disassociating so much that he'll find trouble putting himself back together in a pinch. From there, he simply listens, focusing his awareness on the sound waves that bounce through his shifted body to make sense of them with his mutated consciousness. It would seem that what he's up to... is spying. Typical. "Probably looking for Superman, if you're talking about the red and blue," Jocelyn observes. "He doesn't rule this place though. Several countries, each ruling individual lands, and various government types make up our planet," she tells the woman. "I'm afraid I don't have his contact information though," she says. Like most people have a way to reach Superman reliably. Though with Jocelyn, you never knew. "He doesn't really give out his phone number or anything like that". Though she is debating calling her friend in the Justice League. That would be one way to resolve this, she was guessing. Pondering a moment, "I am sorry... Empress Maxima," taking advantage of hearing October mention the title, "This planet has a handful of Kryptonians on it, but they are not rulers, and the majority of the beings that rule this planet are human beings, and all of the rulers are natives to this planet." Hyper sighs, "The colors we wave are ones that have been in place for 237 years, and are ones that are used by several lands that seperated from an Empire that has all but crumbled. The fact that Superman wears them is a coincidence. I have met one of his cousins, but do not know Superman personally. I could potentially take you to someone who is very intelligent, influential, and may possibly know how to contact Superman... His name is Lex Luthor, and while he is not a ruler, he knows many of them well." All these names being thrown around. Superman? Lex Luthor? The redhead was some kind of royalty? Was this still even the good ole USA? John Carmichal had no idea, but he did know he'd have to do some research, and clearly get himself up to date on things. He had no idea the world could change so much, though all day it had been slapping him in the face. He just makes a small tsk sound, more at his own complete ignorance of the world as it stood, than at anything external, stuffs his hand back into his coat pocket, and sets out in the direction of the library. That'd be a good place for him to start. He shoulda thought of that himself in retrospect. Before long, he has drifted back into the constant pedestrian crowds of the big rottten apple, and disappears. "Super... man?" Maxima says, raising one hand to rest a fingertip on her lip. She's smirking as she does it. "As in - a Super version of your 'humanity'." The various suggested answers come together, and she leans her head back slightly, closing her eyes. The old man may enjoy the sight of her ringing, echoing laughter, which seems to threaten to fill the ferry station to the point of bursting! Really, the windows rattle a little. Other inputs come in, and she looks to Jocelyn, then to October for a moment (waving him over with an imperious beckoning) and then focusing on Elysia as she provides a history lesson on the origin of this area. "Cousins... Then there is more than one Kryptonian on this world," she says. Frowning, she says to herself, "Perhaps..." October may be able to perceive the unshielded thoughts forming in her mind. Some kind of coalition, she thinks. The reports of other superpowered individuals upon this wildgrown planet might challenge even a Kryptonian: a ruling junta seems to be sensible. Perhaps they've intermarried already. For no clear reason, Maxima frowns. "It would seem most wise to contact this Lex Luthor. Do so immediately," she states. October is favored with a particularly direct look, but she continues, "Inform me of your identities; I wish to know who you are, later. This is a momentous occasion, and you will have had the honor of seeing a new dawn for this world - and others!" "Okay, this got complicated fast," Cessily says, rubbing the back of her head. Her hand dips in and she's halfway to looking up a phone number for the State Department, but then she looks at Jocelyn and asks, "Is there a hotline for this kind of thing?" Because there really should be, all told. "I'm Cessily," she says, "This is my friend Jocelyn. You should know that here on Earth we don't...usually go around making demands like that. You won't make any friends like that and like I said...police!" "I do not understand your idiom, "police,"" Maxima says, parenthetically. Cessily ohs and makes a face. "The...civil authorities?" she suggests. "Law enforcement." In response to Maxima's commands, the dark-haired apparent hipster replies, "I'm called October Macadam, Empress. I'm pretty new here in the city." If he picks up on any stray thoughts from anyone, though, he shows no sign of it. "Mister Luthor is one of the most powerful people on the planet, so I'm sure he'd be a good person to talk to. He would most likely be interested to meet you, too." It seems he will say nothing more, though a slightly uncertain smile touches his lips--but then, when Maxima asks after police, he adds, "Police are the law enforcement officials in the cities of this planet, Empress." There is a nod from Jocelyn. "A pleasure to meet you, Empress. If I might inquire, what sort of new dawn are you referring to?" the teenager asks. Because if the woman was prone to talking in a somewhat overconfident way, as Jocelyn was getting from her so far, then Jocelyn would be more than happy to find out what plans this woman had for the planet. And see if she had to be worried or not. "Ahh," Maxima says, eyes narrowing momentarily. Her concern about the police seems minimal, but she does at least lower her voice slightly. She lets out another gusty laugh at Jocelyn's words, nodding in acknowledgement to each person as they are named. "It is not a topic which will concern you over much, I expect," she says, with an attempt at a Reassuring Smile. To October she says, "Tell me, October Macadam, of the etiquette involved in meeting this 'Lex Luthor.' I wish to make a positive impact; I am sure you know the wisdom that one only has a single chance to render a first impression." Cessily glances at Jocelyn, then at October and Hyper. "I think our work here is done?" she asks faintly. "It's not as if I'm..." she pauses and her eyes widen. The silver girl darts over to Hyper and leans in to whisper, "Hey, do you have Leo's number? He could probably get in touch with his father really quickly." Flicking open her cellphone, Hyper slips Cessily her cellphone an points to the call log, with Lex Luthor's number third from the top, Leo's 2nd, and a Devlivery company on top. She whispers, "Call Mr. Luthor, explain the situation to him... please." then turning to Maxima, "We are contacting him right this moment. I'm sure Mr. Luthor will come immediately for such an important being as yourself." "The custom here would be to call me either 'October' or 'Mister Macadam,' Empress," October offers helpfully, and then at her question he looks thoughtful for a long moment. "I would think you should contact his company and seek an appointment...? That's the usual custom." There is a brief glance at Cessily when the woman assures them that is nothing that would concern them. Nothing good ever, ever came of such statements. That was what Jocelyn had discovered in her lifetime, and she could tell she was obviously being talked down to (an oddity for the tall woman) and/or being dismissed. So, the teenager simply falls quiet, listening to things going on around her for the time being, and simply watching to see what she could determine from this situation. At the concept of seeking an appointment, Maxima lets out another of those echoing laughs, her arms folding underneath her imperious forequarters. After a deep breath, she says, "Is there an appropriate form of address?" Cessily's eyes boggle when Elysia shows her her phone. That's spooky. Cessily dials the numer, though, and soon finds herself in a truly bizzare conversation, trying to explain all of what's going on. Eventually she hits 'off' on her phone and looks at Elysia, her surprise clear. "He's on his way." Slipping the phone back into her secret phone pouch, Hyper smiles at Cessily and then whispers, "I'll explain later... but I got that when /HE/ called me, and had me come to lunch with him at a really fancy bistro." then looking to Maxima, "Your highness, Mister Luthor is on his way. He is a very wise and intelligent man, and I'm sure he can facilitate all your needs with making contact with WOrld Leaders, Kryptonians, and whomever eles you need to speak. He is quite influential, and if he can not help you, I sincereley and humbly think there is no one in this star system that could." Well, that was laying it on pretty thick, in Jocelyn's mind, regarding what this Luthor person could do. She had no doubt he was powerful, but galaxy-wide powerful? Jocelyn wasn't quite so sure about that. But then there was a god that was in her contact list, so she tended to fall on the skeptical side. Regardless, the tall teenager just continues to keep quiet and observe for now. She does raise an eyebrow at Cessily. "Have you met him?" she questions her friend. "Excellent!" Maxima says. "Your assistance is invaluable-- remind me of your name," she tells Hyper, before looking at Jocelyn and Cessily for a moment. Her attention then moves towards the different ends of the terminal, as she speculates, "Will he arrive by air? Perhaps from beneath the surface? I ask from curiosity." Cessily tucks her phone and eyes Elysia, "You arein such circles," she tells hyber, before dropping back to join Jocelyn, "You'll see him soon," she tells Maxima, "I totally can't believe this is going to happen," she tells Jocelyn. Trying to remain humble and keep Maxima in a good mood, Hyper smiles, "I am known as Hyper, your highness. As for how Mr. Luthor will choose to arrive, I am not sure. He is a man of such means that I believe it will depend on his mood. Would it be too presumptious to ask more about yourself, your majesty? As I explained, most Terrans are ignorant of the affairs that go on beyond our own atmosphere." she decides mentioning most Terrans are ignorant of what is going on outside their own narrow personal corridors of life would be a touch too on the nose, but then again, she is also has thousands of other thoughts racing through her head, like her date with Leo, how Maxima pulls off that outfit, would Elysia look good as a redhead, is The O'Loughlin Grill is serving their special Barbeque Chicken today, didn't she actually get Supergirl's phone number whent they faced Vartox and his entourage, and so many other things... Mostly, Jocelyn is sticking around because she now wants to see this Lex Luthor character in action. Also, Cessily was still here, and Jocelyn wanted to make sure her friend was alright and that nothing happened to her. Yeah, the silver mutant was tough and everything, but that didn't mean that Jocelyn couldn't be protective of her teammate. However, Hyper seemed to be doing a good job of talking with this person and saying all the right things. Jocelyn had this tendency to be blunt and direct, and that seemed to not work so well with someone of Maxima's nature. So, she just keeps quiet. Getting a disturbing phone call about an alien. This would not be his first contact with aliens yet they call him to diffuse the situation. Whoever this redhead is couldn't be as bad as Ursa. Stepping to a door behind his desk Lex takes an elevator down to the R and D department. He grabs a few provisions and the ordeal takes a few moments. By the time he puts the suit and shirt on they are a little snug in certain spots but they still fit. Precautions would need to be taken. Coming back up he heads out of the Lexcorp building and into the limo. Tess is already in the driver's seat waiting. When set he waits and is driven out to the location. Seeing others there Lex looks over the leather glvoes that cling to his hands, he straightens the white tie that hangs from his white button up shirt, both feed into a grey vest, and everything else about him is black. The arms on the suit look a little tight like someone has been working out. Money color eyes look over the situation and he breathes out, it's not every day you meet an alien dignitary of any sort let alone a queen. Stepping out of the limo Lex quietly strides toward the woman matching the description then he humbly bows before her, "On behalf of everyone on earth I humbly greet you Queen Maxima. I am Lex Luthor," he raises his head looking at her with money-colored green eyes and a friendly smile. "You grace us with your presence." "You need know only that the empire of Almerac stands far away from your third-rate spacelanes, and that my voyage here was fraught with difficulties. I can see," Maxima says, arrogance practically oozing from her tone, "that you are perhaps concerned about conquest? It is not a subject that you should concern yourself with -- Hyper!" And then the man comes. Maxima turns slightly to face the entrance into the ferry terminal, able to intuit perhaps the nature of the man from his position, his clothing, and the fact that other humans - his peers! - are looking at him with some surprise. Even if the ferry terminal has largely emptied out with the fading of the evening commuter rush, some people have stuck around to see how this plays out; camera phones whirr as Maxima advances forwards, one foot in front of the other, her nose tilted slightly upwards. When he bows, Maxima smiles back. It is... friendly... ish. "Lex Luthor," she says. "Your... minions," a toss of the hair back towards the others, "have recommended you highly to me. They have said you are influential, that you know others -- that you may aid me in my quest. I would see that they have not simply praised you for your patronage." Her attention goes to the black limousine past him. "You dress plainly... Is this the style upon this world? Does the Kryptonian forbid it in higher castes of society, perhaps? I am told your nation has successfully won its suit from a decayed empire, and this was recently celebrated; my congratulations for your success, and for the valor I am certain you have displayed in the conflict." Trembling a bit at the idea of conquest... oddly something that had not gone through the mind of Hyper until Maxima mentioned it, mainly because she figured only a great fool would fall for one of the classic blunders, only slightly less well known is never go against a Skrull when Death is on the line, but more importantly, never get into a land war with Terrans... they pollute their own environment for themselves and have scorched Earth policies, so they'd rather make their planet unlivable for anyone rather then lose it to invaders. As Mr. Luthor arrives, Hyper smiles, actually quite relieved. She can dismiss the minions and demeaning comments, she isn't petty, and frankly, being considered a minion to Alexander 'Lex' Luthor, probably holds more prestige and clout then being a US Senator or State Representative most places on the planet. Oddly the electrical arcs around her form seem to hum a new tune, a sort of Imperial March, as Mr. Luthor approaches. The exchange between Luthor and Maxima is noted. She doesn't comment about the minion thing. Jocelyn wasn't going to get into that. However, the woman with the energy sight does take a moment to look over at Hyper when the electrical arcs start humming a tune. Well now, that was interesting, now wasn't it? It wasn't often Jocelyn got to witness an electrical musical show performed by one person. As she and the other X-Student have little to say at this moment, given the authority of the other two (not to mention Jocelyn having no desire to out herself as a mutant or Young Ally at present time), she just continues keeping quiet. It's probably the quietest Jocelyn has ever found herself in public when she was with people, really. "There is not much known of the Kryptonian. It is easy to surmise that he was raised amongst the humans and thus has their traditions. He believes himself to be human that happens to be human I am to guess. However, Earth has become a refuge for species adrift in the sea of stars," a few of them are registered with the government and Lex has noted most of their files. He looks over the other two humans then gives pleasant smiles, "Lex Luthor. And the two of you are? Cessily left out the details of who her friends out and a friend of my son is a friend of mine." Looking back to Maxima Lex nods, "Who do you wish to speak to on this planet?" the basic question is asked. "And as for my dress I run a business and dress like those that negotiate and run business. My connections stem from the business I run as I am here to help out everyone. Now if you would allow me an earth custom? It's given to royalty," he takes Maxima's hand slowly, gently, with a soft yet slightly cold and solid grip then kisses the back of her hand. Maxima makes a loud 'tsk' at the news of the Kryptonian going native. She does interject, probably about when Lexis attempting to contact the others, "They had mentioned cousins. Are there not others, or are they hybridized already?" At the statement regarding an Earth custom, her lips quirk but she permits her hand to be taken. When lips are touched to the back of it, she smiles, faintly. Her hand feels not so different from a human woman's, if with a terribly subtle hint of some kind of tension beneath the skin. "I have business with this Kryptonian Super-Man, and I am interested as well in the sophisticated talents which I have heard prevail upon this world." A curt nod towards Hyper, as if to use as an example. "My business shall be conducted quite swiftly. Perhaps it would even prove..." And here she smirks slightly. "Of great profit, to all concerned!" Swiftly is something Hyper does well, but she also still has work to be doing swiftly, and she did her duty, got Maxima with Lex, and did it all without having to throw a punch or shock someone. She looks between the pait, and then thinks best to ask permission to depart, "Empress Maxima, ma'am... Mister Luther, sir... as you are now acquainted, if I may, I have other duties to get to." she bows a bit, already vibrating and trembling in anticipation of running back to her delivery uniform, cycle, and packages... Giving Elysia a nod Lex adds, "Thank you for your service. Do what you need to do," a polite smile is given to the woman. He looks back to Maxima, "There's the rumored cousins. General Zod. A few Kryptonians people are unsure about. Apparently this Zod is superior to Superman. You don't need to limit yourself," Lex looks to the woman and moves with her. "And if they're interbreeding we are unsure if the DNA is compatible. I cannot answer that question for you Queen Maxima. Why do you ask?" there has to be some type of reason for her to ask about that particular Kyrptonian so much. "Depart with honor, Hyper," Maxima says grandly, gesturing to the girl with benign dismissal. To Luthor, then, she asks, "Do you know how many there are? I will be frank that I would expect even one to be sufficient to rule this world. As for my curiosity... my reasons must remain my own!" She is smirking while saying this, even as she drifts approximately towards the street. "They say they do not rule this world... have they themselves been ruled? Who is truly in charge of this planet?" "Depends on what Country you're in. Here is the United States. I cannot get you in contact with them directly but I know someone who can. Why do you wish to get a hold of them?" Lex is lying because he could get in contact with the president directly given current business relationships. However it's difficult and a little easier just to go through the channels. Besides a quicker response would come if Agent Coulson is on the horn talking about aliens again. "Zod I am unsure what he believes. The others follow in Superman's examples thus the President would be the one you wish to speak with. Although, they may want to know why you wish to speak with them, and your interests in Superman. I ask this as a potential liaison between you and them." He's honest and using honesty to sate his own curiosity. The thought crosses Maxima's mind to sink her fingers into that bald pate, but as always with such transient urges, she pushes past them. She does not reply immediately, scowling instead. Then she answers. "This is not a matter which concerns your civilization directly, whether your United State or New York alike. It is necessary for me to... gain knowledge from a Kryptonian, and it would seem that this is the one place where they might be found!" She thenscoffs visibly, tossing her hair with one hand. "Once I have gained the knowledge that I seek I will cause your United State little further... /disruption/, Lex Luthor. I trust you will not take offense when I say that your planet, however servicable, is, in itself, of little interest to Almerac!" Nodding in return, Hyper turns and rushes out over the water, disappearing into the evening... of course moments later she is recovering her cycle and changing into her delivery uniform, checking her watch and cursing under her breath as she now has to make up time. She cycles like crazy, cheating now and again to make up the lost time. The woes of being teenage heroine who still has to make ends meet... digging through her bag she pulls out one of the free sample Stark Energy Bars she grabbed from the guy handing them out, gagging it down, the aftertaste driving her nuts, but the nutrients helping loads... why do these stupid Stark Energy Bars all have gross aftertastes: Motor Oil, Metal, Motor Oil and Metal, Battery Acid, Metal and Battery Acid, Motor Oil and Battery Acid, all of the above and then some...? He nods to the woman, "The President can get you Superman," Lex adds to sweeten the pot. Both of his money colored eyes look at Maxima. Thoughts enter his mind but he pushes them aside. Now isn't the time nor place to think about them. A smile is given the woman as he keeps up with the pleasantries. "What a strange name, 'President.' How does the 'President' earn a position that places him in command of live Kryptonians underneath this sun?" Maxima says after a thoughtful pause. "Does he reside within this city?" "The President is a title," he nods to the woman, "President Obama. Obama is his last name," there's a nod. "And no he does not," Lex doesn't follow up with a where because if she wants to talk to directly she would have to do it his way. "Again. I will be the Liaison between you and him. As long as you trust me then I will do all that I can that you are sitting face to face with him. Garunteed," Lex gives the woman a firm nod. Clearly he's not bluffing but he's not relenting of information for her. "Obama," Maxima says, letting the name run over her tongue. She then laughs, once. "I have no need to meet with a local chieftain, Lex Luthor. I will bring you a reward if you inform him to inform the Super-Man that I wish to speak with him. I will, until then, remain in this... New York, if this does not risk the wrath of your 'Police'? This will make it easy, I expect, for him to locate me." "I have a place I can put you in. A penthouse apartment that would be yours. Superman will be brought to your doorstep," he nods looking to the redhead. "No need to make problems for the police nor to cause any trouble," a nod is given to the woman as he watches her. "What a worthy offering!" Maxima says with a hand half-raised to her mouth. Now she's smirking, there's no pretense to it. "And where would this penthouse apartment be located? Do you own one of these rather cubical spires?" Nodding Lex turns to his limo, "Follow me and I will take you there." Walking to the car he opens the door for the queen and slips inside afterward. He tell Tess where to go and the vehicle starts to move. "This is a Limo. A sign of luxury upon this planet. There's a mini-fridge with whiskey and whine along with water. Help yourself," he gestures to the small bar. Maxima slides into the doorway and crosses her legs at the ankle. She floats, indolently, a good inch and a half over the seat. "I see; I had gathered you are a human of wealth." The objective of the fridge is opened, and she removes several of the bottles, eyeing them closely. The top of one comes off on its own; the whiskey. She takes a sip of it, neat, from the bottle. "Hm!" she comments, possibly positively...? Nodding to the question, "I am of wealth as a result of my company. If like that one," he opens up the fridge then points to other whiskey bottles. He watches the city pass by before the limo eventually stops. Slipping out of the car he goes to the other side and keeps the door open. Waiting for her to slip out they are at a sky scraper filled with apartment. Going inside he goes to the elevator and hits the button for the top floor. "I own the building," pulling out a key he waits for the elevator to stop. Moving to a room at the end of the hall he opens the door and waits for her to slip inside. The room is a pre-furnished modern apartment with a luxurious view of the city thanks to open windows. He watches her, "Do you like?" Pointing out the flat screen television he turns it on, "This is how you can tell more about Earth Culture. There is a bad, a fridge, more of the whiskey you like. I'll bring Superman by within the afternoon or evening, along with the president." Maxima takes the bottle into the building with her, sipping from it as if it were a bottle of water. She does not speak meaningfully other than passing nods as the matter of property is acknowledged, stepping inwards with her free hand on her hip. She doesn't answer immediately, even after Lex finishes. It is probably deliberate. "This will be QUITE adequate... quite adequate quarters indeed. You have the appreciation of Almerac, Lex Luthor. How does one summon the help?" Thinking on it Lex makes a few text messages then answers, "My personal wait staff will be there to tend you. Within the hour they will be with you. They are help but this does not give you the right to harm them. Yelling for their failures is permitted. Beyond that no, it is not within our customs. However this is my wait staff and if it is on earth they will do their best," he nods to the woman looking at her as he does. "I see that you have entertained royalty before!" Maxima says, looking back out of the windows. "It is crude and dirty, but the structure has a certain charm," she says, her back to Luthor. "You may depart, confident in service well rendered, Lex Luthor." Category:Log